Pride & Prejudice
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Lightly based on Pride & Prejudice, but will not follow completely. Sakura Haruno, a daughter of five, has the pressure of soon becoming a wife. But to whom? Many foils are to come, and will have action too.GS
1. Chapter 1: Impressions

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** _Hey everyone. My newest fic. Not sure how this will turn out. But I'm very passionate about the GaaraxSakura coupling. Sorry to those who aren't fans. Its AU, so keep that in mind. But, will be keeping the characters 'in character' so to speak, with only minor changes (and this is only due to the circumstances, etc, not because I want to change characters personalities). Lightly based on Pride & Prejudice. Just to warn you, the first chapter will follow P&P a lot, but then there after, it will be my creation with some parts that relate to P&P. _

**

* * *

**

**Pride & Prejudice**

**Chapter 1: Impressions**

* * *

It is said that when two souls that are destined to be one meet, the world stops. If only for a second...or even a milli-second. Or perhaps it is just their hearts that stop, to 'syncronise' with each other. After that, nothing will stop their will to be together. Nothing.

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat at her dressing table, just looking at herself. _Could I really find someone I love?_ she thought. She was remembering her mother's words.

_"Sakura. You can't stay here forever. One day you will have to find a husband. That is foremost on a mother's mind when she has daughters to take care of," said her mother, after hearing Sakura's view on one of her sisters telling of a love story. _

Sakura shuddered at the thought. She couldn't think herself to be anywhere else but here. She finally walked down to the dinner table. Jiraiya at the head (her father), her mother Tsunade to the left of him. Then there were her four sisters and herself. Hinata, TenTen, Ino and Karin. Hinata was the eldest, then Sakura. Ino was the youngest, then TenTen. Ino and Tenten were like twins, except they weren't identical. But they did everything together. They shared a room together as well. Karin was in between the twins and Sakura. She was odd, or could be at times; staying to herself most of the time. Sakura roomed with Hinata. Hinata being very beautiful, but being the eldest gave Hinata sadness; for many girls her age would have a husband and would be wed by now. But she wasn't.

Hinata would often cry herself to sleep, with Sakura hugging her and stroking her blue/black hair as she wept.

But at the moment, excitement was in the air. Apparently there was a ball. The public one that they attended regularly, but, this one was special. Three nobles would be attending. Naruto Uzumaki, his sister Temari and his friend Gaara no Sabaku would be attending.

"Girls!" exclaimed Tsunade, at the twins' giggling at the table. It must have been annoying her. "Now, the ball is tonight and we have been invited. I want you on your best behaviour and Hinata...take special care tonight."

Hinata nodded, a little sadly at first, but then smiled at Sakura, showing to her that she could be strong and confident tonight. Sakura smiled back and then began to read at the breakfast table. She was so full up on potatoes, bread, eggs, bacon and veggies that the servants had made. They only had one cook, but she was the best!

"Sakura! No reading at the breakfast table! How are you supposed to find a husband with such manors?" exclaimed Tsunade sternly. Her bead located on the middle of Tsunade's forehead almost disappeared through her furrowed brow.

Sakura closed the book, frustratedly, eying her mother. She huffed, and left the dinner table.

A few moments later she got out her favourite book and began to read, whilst walking into town. Her beautiful pink hair cascaded down her back, slightly wavy and blew lightly in the wind. Reading, walking and eating. It seemed like her life was full of boredom at times. Sometimes her sisters and herself would play games outside, or eavesdrop on peoples conversations in town for a laugh. But Hinata seemed to be growing out of that, now she had hit her twenties.

* * *

Night had fallen, and the girls were ready for the ball. Hinata was so excited, and Sakura could hear the twins squealing next door. Karin walked in smiling and handed Sakura a pink bow.

"Thanks Karin," said Sakura, then turned back to Hinata.

"Do you think I might find a favourable man tonight?" asked Hinata in a small, uncertain voice.

Sakura walked up to her sister and tightened her dress at the back. "Of course, Hina. You have the looks, the figure and you're a Haruno! Of course you'll find a man. Just make sure its what _you_ want," said Sakura. Sakura was always like this. She believed in love. She believed that with only the right man could you marry. She had a lot of beliefs and could be very opinionated. But that is what made her Sakura - she was a free spirit.

Hinata smiled, turned and hugged Sakura tightly. "Thank you."

Sakura smiled.

"You don't need to thank me, Hina-chan," said Sakura, then went on to fix herself up.

She looked in the body length mirror. To her, she didn't look handsome at all. Hinata glanced over with her lavender colored eyes and saw that Sakura had grown into a beautiful woman, and deep down she was jealous. Both of Sakura's personality and her looks, but they both had similar qualities. They were the Haruno's. And once upon a time, their mother Tsunade, was one of those beautiful women as well, and still was.

...

...

...

Classical music could be heard coming from the town hall as the Haruno's arrived at their destination in town. It would be a glorious night. The anticipation and anxiousness could be seen in each of the Haruno girls' faces. The twins were giggling like mad, Sakura had a beaming smile at the activity of people she could see arriving, Ino was looking around anxiously, checking out the competition and possible suitors and even Karin couldn't wait to get out of their carriage. Tsunade had already given them advice, but it was mainly for Ino, the eldest. Sakura had a feeling Tsunade would become quite annoying and pushy that night. And their father would probably be perving all night too.

"Come dears, it is time we made our appearance!" exclaimed Tsunade haughtily.

The six girls hopped out of the carriage one by one, after their father Jiraiya had exited.

"Oh my god, Ino...look at those soldiers," exclaimed Tenten, giggling at the end. Ino glanced over the area to find a few soldiers entering the building. Ino smiled, blushing and then began giggling with her sister. They linked arms and marched inside.

Karin rolled her eyes and followed her parents inside, which left Sakura and Hinata outside. They were still observing the scene at the entrance. Their dresses were elegant and made of silk. The line of the Hinata's dress curved downwards, allowing cleavage to be shown (Hinata assumed this was her mother's tactic to get a man) and was made of shiny purple silk. It curved at a 'v' like shape at the back. Sakura wore a simple white single piece dress, with long sleeves. The chest area curved in a 'v' like shape, which didn't reveal much, but showed her beautifully thin neck. Her breasts were big enough to show that she was a woman, that was for sure.

Her hair was up in a bun with diamonties affixed to her bun and a few strands of hair fell loose, some sticking up elegantly.

"Well, I suppose we should go in, what do you think Sakura?" said Hinata, feeling the cold breeze upon her arms, giving her goosebumps.

Sakura nodded. She was excited to dance, and interested to meet the guests later on.

* * *

Pink hair flashed around the dance floor. Sakura laughed and chatted with her friends, many of them were dancing in with her. Her best friend Shizune was also there.

"So, I hear that Gaara no Sabaku of Suna is to arrive here at our ball tonight, Sakura," said Shizune, pausing in some parts of her sentence when they moved around and weren't facing each other.

Sakura nodded. "If they show, that is," said Sakura, with a grin on her face. "You know how nobles are."

Shizune nodded. "Apparently his friend, the Warlord's son, Naruto Uzumaki and his sister Tayuya are to be accompanying him...or is it the other way around?" asked Shizune, as they completed the dance, and came to a stand still, facing each other, with their partner's beside them.

Sakura clapped at the finishing of the song and then walked quickly toward Shizune. Shizune was 27 years old, so considerably older than Sakura herself, but, they had got along so well ever since they were children.

Sakura linked arms with her best friend and walked around the hall, trying to avoid the dancers on the floor. "I think my mother is going to try and her usual on Hinata tonight with one of the nobles," explained Sakura rolling her eyes.

Shizune gave Sakura a stern look. "She's just trying to look out for her," said Shizune. Sakura shook her head. "No, Shizune. My mother is looking out for herself," said Sakura, shaking her head.

Suddenly the room went quiet. Shizune pulled Sakura out into the crowd at the front quickly, realizing what the commotion was about. The nobles had arrived. At the entrance stood a blonde haired man, a stuck up red haired woman, and then _him._ Sakura took a deep intake of breath at the sight of the noble with spikey blood red hair. He had dark rings around his eyes, and the look of death on his face. Almost as if he resented everyone in the room.

The three figures began to move slowly down the line. The young man with spikey blood red hair, and jade eyes, walked on the side nearest to Sakura and Shizune. He seemed to be scrutinizing everyone. The blonde haired boy looked more amicable, but the girl...she looked haughty and full of herself. But that was to be expected of royalty, or so Sakura surmised to herself.

"Who is the man closest to us?" whispered Sakura to Shizune. Shizune leaned toward her best friend slightly. "That is Gaara no Sabaku," whispered Shizune, but stopped talking immediately as they began to near where they stood.

Sakura bowed, as the entire room had done by now. But as she raised her head, she found that jade eyes seemed to be staring at her. It was the so called...Gaara. As she met his eyes, he immediately looked away and then the three of them stopped in the middle. The mayor greeted the three nobles and then the music began again.

Sakura wondered what that was all about. She was sure that she would get a chance to speak to him later on in the night.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in some of the chairs, observing the scene.

"Oh, Mr Haruno, you have to introduce the girls to Mr Sabaku and Mr Uzumaki," whined Tsunade to her husband.

Jiraiya turned away from some pretty girls he was eying innocently and turned to his wife. He sighed. "Yes, dear. Perhaps when they venture over..."

"No, now. Let us go over and say hello," said Tsunade, pulling her husband up and dragging him toward the centre, where the Mayor was talking to the nobles. Karin followed her parents absentmindedly, deep down ecstatic to meet the handsome men.

"Karin, dear, why don't you go get the girls," explained Tsunade, turning to Karin.

She nodded, obeying her forceful mother.

Karin made her way over to where Hinata, Sakura and Shizune were talking animatedly. Sakura spotted her first and waved her over. "Karin...how are you faring tonight? Well?" asked Sakura, smiling a dazzling smile. Karin half smiled.

"Well, I have been sitting with mother and father. How do you think?" she jested. Hinata and Sakura laughed, with Shizune looking at Karin with an odd smile.

"Well, mother actually wanted me to come and get you, we're being introduced to the nobles," said Karin.

Hinata gasped quietly and exchanged worried, yet, anxious glances between each other. Shizune chose to break this by speaking up. "Well, come on lets go!"

**&&&**

"Ah, here are the girls," exclaimed Tsunade.

The two handsome men glanced over to see black and pink hair arrive, then brown and red. The two men's eyes remained on the first two for a moment, before Jiraiya began to introduce them.

"Here is my eldest, Hinata," he said, gesturing toward Hinata.

"My dear Sakura and Karin," he said, then gesturing toward Sakura, who smiled brilliantly and then his modest, quiet daughter Karin.

"And finally Tenten and Ino, my youngest," said Jiraiya, who had noticed the two youngest giggling daughters of his, had arrived promptly.

"Also, here is Sakura's good friend, Shizune," said Jiraiya finally. After saying more words than he cared to, to these men, he flicked his long grey spikey hair behind him and turned to his wife, knowing she would say something.

Gaara no Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki nodded at each girl he introduced. Gaara was very stern looking and had said barely anything so far. He seemed to be sizing up each person he looked at, though, his gaze lingered momentarily on Sakura, but no one had noticed. Sakura glanced at Gaara for a moment, then Naruto. Naruto seemed to be the exact opposite to Gaara. Whilst Gaara was grumpy and mean looking, Naruto was joyful and slightly goofy looking, but handsome none the less. So was Gaara. Sakura took that in very well. He was tall, dark and handsome and there was something dangerous about him. To say the least, it appealed to Sakura, but she would not admit that.

"So Mr Sabaku, where do you live?" asked Sakura suddenly, cutting through the awkward silence after the rushed introduction by their father.

Gaara turned, frowning - almost confused, as to why she spoke to him.

"Suna," was his reply. "And you? I assume you're from around here?" He said this in a haughty way, which turned Sakura right off. But she continued to converse with him all the same. The others looked on, waiting for her reply.

Tenten and Ino ran off to dance with some soldiers, finding the conversation boring - and also the men boring too.

Shizune had walked off, after being asked to dance by Naruto. Though Naruto had been getting on well with Hinata; they had started a small conversation soon after Sakura began to speak to Gaara.

"Yes, that is correct. It's lovely here and the countryside is a great place to walk and read," began Sakura, smiling softly; politely.

Gaara nodded once and then looked to the Haruno girls' mother who began to speak.

"Ah, young Shizune is dancing with Mr Uzumaki," she said, looking on with a weird look on her face, as if not approving of it.

Hinata looked on as well, smiling and then blushing. She was thinking about the blonde headed man. Tayuya saw this. So far, she had said nothing, but she had been looking at all the girls with disapproval, obviously knowing that they weren't as well off as they were putting on.

"Do you dance, Mr Sabaku?" asked Sakura suddenly, which took Gaara a while to respond.

"I don't dance," he said finally, looking down at Sakura with scrutiny, as if to say that it was his final answer and would not be dissuaded.

Sakura wouldn't say to anyone, but she was for some reason, hurt by his rejection to dance. "Don't you like to dance? We're at a ball..." she began.

"No," said Gaara, and then turned to Jiraiya, who began to strike up a conversation with the young man.

Sakura didn't have words for what had just occurred.

**&&&**

Later on in the night Sakura and Shizune walked outside onto the balcony and began to talk about the men they had previously met.

"Oh yes, they are fair indeed. They would be great husbands to be sure," said Shizune, thinking about them.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Perhaps Mr Uzumaki, but not Mr Sabaku. He is arrogant and rude and..." began Sakura, but then suddenly a new conversation could be heard, just around the corner.

The two girls listened in and straight away realised who the two men were.

"Come on Gaara. I have got to say Miss Hinata was _very_ nice. Attractive, beautiful, what can I say? And Sakura was very beautiful too," said Naruto to his friend.

"I wouldn't say that. Hinata was most likely the better one out of everyone there. Sakura was average..." began Gaara, but was cut off by a woman.

"There you gentlemen are. We are far from Suna, aren't we Mr Sabaku," said Tayuya's voice.

Nothing was heard from Gaara.

"Perhaps we should just leave, and head back home," she said.

"No, Tayuya. I want to stay for a while," said Naruto, in almost a whiny voice.

Tayuya seemed to gasp. "Don't speak like that in front of anyone you imbecile."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Shizune listened on, but Sakura turned to her friend. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. He isn't worth your time anyway. He's just used to his fine dining and high class balls," assured Shizune.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I wouldn't have thought anything less of him anyway," she said, though she was sad from his comments, she wouldn't dare show it to anyone.

They decided to walk back out, once the three nobles had left the area. Sakura went over to where her parents and Hinata were standing with Gaara and Naruto once again, and Shizune left to go see her parents.

"There you are, Sakura. Mr Uzumaki was just saying how lovely Hinata looked tonight," Tsunade said, forwardly.

"Shizune was also lovely, and a great dancer too," said Naruto politely, trying to pay compliments to everyone.

"Oh but she isn't as good looking as my dear Hinata," said Tsunade rudely.

Sakura flared up and couldn't believe her mother could say something as callous as that!

"Mother, don't say such things!" exclaimed Sakura, stepping forward slightly.

Gaara watched on in interest.

"Oh, but it is true, my dear Sakura," said Tsunade, slurring slightly.

_Yep, mother has been on the sake already,_ thought Sakura, and then her temper flared down. But still, it was a horrible thing for her mother to say.

"Do you write Miss Hinata?" asked Naruto, changing the direction of the conversation, suddenly. For that, Sakura had to thank him.

Hinata's lavender white eyes widened suddenly, but then she relaxed.

"N-no, I don't," said Hinata, stuttering slightly, and began to blush profusely.

"A shame...poetry expresses all emotions and feelings," said Gaara suddenly, then all eyes were upon him, which he didn't care about. His expression was blank and cold, with no emotion in his face whatsoever. It was very out of character for him to say, even Naruto looked to him shocked by his words.

"Poetry doesn't show your feelings," said Sakura suddenly. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Then what does?" The group around them looked on in anticipation to what Sakura would say. Tsunade looked on to see if Sakura was going to shame their family or not.

"A dance," she said quickly, flicking her hair to one side, glaring at Mr Sabaku. "A simple dance can show emotions to no end. And the other person can feel it too. So there is no need for words, that could most likely be lies."

With that she left the group, not wanting to hear their views on how she had acted out. Gaara looked over to her as she left. Naruto could see an expression he hadn't seen Gaara hold. The fact that his gaze lingered on her retreating form, showed to Naruto that this woman intrigued his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, I know that it did follow P&P a lot in this one, but the rest, starting next chapter, will not be. I just thought it important to show which characters represented which. I will put up a character comparison on the top of the next chapter. _

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Chapter 2: Letter

**A/N: **_Hey, thanks for the reviews from the last chapter to this. I appreciate it. Please read and review this one to tell me what you think about it. The next few chapters will be fillers, but will tell you a lot of information about Sakura's and Gaara's friends, etc. So please bare with me. :P_

**

* * *

**

Pride & Prejudice

**Chapter 2: Letter**

* * *

It was a pleasant day outside, which is why Sakura set out on her own for a walk, whilst reading a great love story. Her pink plump lips formed into a small smile at what she was reading, and she flipped the page silently. Sakura looked up briefly, as she did after every page turn, making sure she didn't walk into anything; she realised she had now reached town. Not many people were about, it _was_ quite early in the morning.

Black charcoal eyes followed the beautiful pink haired beauty, until she was out of sight.

* * *

"Where have you been Sakura?" asked her mother, now sitting next to Jiraiya who was at the head of the breakfast table.

Sakura sat down, after the long walk, and began to dig into the food that was placed upon the table by a servant. Lavender eyes followed Sakura's, until she looked up; finding her sisters eyes.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Sakura, beaming. "Are you thinking of Mr Uzumaki from last night?"

Hinata giggled lightly, her cheeks flushing just thinking of the blonde haired man.

Suddenly music filled the room. Karin had begun to play the piano, as it was her morning delight. Every morning she would warm up her fingers with two of the most simplest scales (C and G) and would then proceed with the the same peice every morning. It was delightful. Sakura enjoyed listening to her sister play, being that she herself played very poorly.

"What are you up to today girls?" asked Tsunade, with a smile, after finishing a conversation with her husband. Her long blonde hair cascaded down one side of her face as it appeared she hadn't tended to it as yet. She looked to her husband, Jiraiya, giving him a micheivious, knowing look.

Jiraiya simply rolled his eyes, and planted his face behind a large newspaper. He seemed to think that this was some disguise, and that no one would ask anything of him until he had finished with it.

"I thought we could go for a trip into town, I hear some soldiers are arriving today," said Ino, giggling, and then turning to TenTen, who then also giggled with glee.

Tsunade laughed and nodded, then looked to Sakura and Hinata.

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Gaara was trying writing a letter, but the incessant ticking of the clock kept distracting him. He looked at it, giving the Grandfather clock that stood at the back of their living room, a glare that could kill.

"Gaara," said a familiar voice.

He looked up to find his blonde haired friend staring at him from the couch.

"Don't be too hard on the clock, it was made like that," said Naruto, suddenly smiling at his wit. However, Gaara didn't seem to be amused. In fact, Naruto had noticed that he seemed more irritable today.

"What's wrong? Are you writing to your sister again?" asked Naruto, his blue retina's glowing with curiousity.

Gaara put his pen down, obviously _someone_ didn't want him to have peace and write his letter today.

"I was under the impression that your sister was going to entertain you for the day," said Gaara with a clipped tone. Though Naruto was used to his, he feigned a hurt look.

"Gaara, that hurts you know. I thought we could go riding today," said Naruto, sitting back in the expensive plush couch, embroidered with a light rose pattern. He looked around the room for a second, scanning the cream and beige fashioned room. It was indeed the house of nobility; Gaara and Naruto's sister would have nothing else anyway. This brought Naruto's thoughts toward the woman he had met the previous night. Her lavender eyes and long black silky hair had burned a place in his heart already.

Gaara looked to his friend. "Fine, let us go riding then."

* * *

Sakura put on some shoes, and tidied her hair slightly, pulling her brush through her long pink tresses. She ran downstairs, to find her sister holding a letter. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked up, shocked to hear Sakura's voice. She smiled though, to reassure Sakura that there wasn't anything wrong. "Sakura...I'm invited to the Uzumaki's."

At hearing this, Tsunade strode up to the girls and grabbed the letter excited. But then her face dropped. She looked to Hinata's beatiful face. Her daughter's face held anticipation of her answer.

"Our dear Hinata is indeed invited to the Uzumaki's, however, it was writted by Tayuya...and her brother is dining out," said Tsunade sternly.

Sakura looked back and forth from Hinata's anxious face to her mother's stern one. "Mama, you must let her take the carriage!" exclaimed Sakura, walking forward and placing a hand on Tsunade's forearm.

Tsunade looked to Sakura, frowning. "Absolutely not! She will ride horseback, or she will walk. Those are the choices," said Tsunade, giving back the letter to Hinata and walking off to find her husband staring at her.

"Mr Haruno, I have no time for your scrupulous exclamations," said Tsunade, nose up high.

Jiraiya came up behind his wife, kissing her on the neck delicately. "I haven't said a word, my dear."

Tsunade indulged him and sighed delightfully, before turning around. "I know you, Jiraiya, you think what I'm doing is wrong?" she exclaimed.

Jiraiya opened his mouth, but closed it at trying to find the right words, without earning a clip around the ears. "What do you think you will achieve by making poor Hinata go on horseback?"

Suddenly thunder cracked in the distance, and then he realised a storm was coming. "This is a dangerous game you have going, woman."

Tsunade playfully slapped his arm, smirking. "You will see, Mr Haruno. You will see."

*

Sakura bid her sister farewell, and looked to the other three girls. "Well, looks like its just us then."

"I want to go to town, dear Sakura, please can we go?" exclaimed Ino, her sister TenTen now chiming in, whining as well.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Look at the clouds!"

The three girls, including Karin, looked out of a window at the horizon. Ino and TenTen pouted, running off to the lounge room, and Karin walked over to the piano to practice once again. Tsunade walked by and Sakura gave her mother a knowing look, to say_ I know you're up to something, mother_.

* * *

Hinata hummed to herself, as she rode on horseback toward the Uzumaki manor. She knew where it was, as it had been vacant until last week. She had always took her time on her way to town to observe it, thinking about what it would be like to own such a large house. She giggled to herself sillily.

She admitted to herself that she was very scared at what Tayuya had planned to talk about with her. She knew that that was the point of the invitation, perhaps she would accuse her or try to ward her away from Naruto, but she didn't care. Naruto was a fine young man and she longed to be in his presence once again. Her expressionless face hardly every showed her true emotions, but the feeling inside of her was beyond happiness at the prospect of finding a mate.

Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realise the rain begin to fall, nor the dark figure that stood in the path of the horse. Suddenly, the rain began to pour furiously, and the horse neighed, jumping up and causing Hinata to fall off instantly. She fell to the ground with a thud and looked up to see some sort of figure standing above her. _What is that? Is that a human?_

The figure stood above her, and lifted his left hand up. Hinata thought she was imagining it, but, his fingernails lengthened. She screamed, a blood curdling scream, as he began to bring his hand down to slash at her flesh. His meal was a meager little thing, but it was food nontheless.

A flash of orange and blonde appeared and in seconds the figure was on the wet, muddy grass instantly. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up to see the noble from the previous night, offering his hand to Hinata. His blue eyes showing care, and fear of what could have happened just now. He was concerned for her.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

Hinata nodded, but was scared. "W-what w-was t-that?" she stammered.

"Never mind that, Hinata, lets get you home and warm, hmm?" said Naruto quickly. Hinata nodded, but was loosing consiousness. Her horse had run away, she was wet and cold. Was that some sort of other worldly being? Those thoughts were the last, until she came into blackness and the world span away from her.

Naruto frowned and caught the black haired beauty before she hit the ground. He carried her to safety, looking around to make sure no one else was about. His eyes had flashed red for a moment, at even thinking about what could have happened just now, but the red did not stay in his retinas for long.

* * *

Hinata heard voices, some angry, some concerned, some yelling and then hushed voices.

_"What the hell are you doing Naruto, you imbecile! Showing your powers like that in front of a stupid peasant! You've lost your mind!" exclaimed a female voice. _

_"Well why the hell was she travelling to our manor, Tayuya!" exclaimed another voice. _

_"Silence," said a cold voice. "You'll wake her."_

_"Jeez, you're right Gaara. Look, I couldn't let her die. **He** was out there, again. He's coming out in the day now, it isn't even lunch time yet!"_

_"But it was dark."_

_Silence enveloped. _

_"In any case, we better get rid of her for witnessing that."_

_"NO! I like her."_

_"Well, I hope its worth all the trouble, unlike last time."_

Hinata awoke with a start, and began to cough. She sniffed. _A cold?_

She looked up to find Naruto sleeping soundly beside her bed. He was sitting awkwardly in a wooden chair with his arms crossed. His handsome features peaceful, despite the fact he was snoring softly.

Hinata held her head, as pains began to erupt in her cranium area. _What happened? I was riding on my horse...oh no, that man or beast, what ever it was attacked me..._ she thought to herself, but then looked to Naruto.

"But...you saved me," she said quietly, to herself. Her voice was very gluggy from her new formed cold.

Naruto suddenly awoke abruptly, shaking his head. "Hinata-chan! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Hinata smiled softly. "I'm fine thank-" she began but was interrupted, by the sudden urge to sneeze. "Achoo!" She held her hand over her mouth, luckily it was a dry sneeze.

"I'll go get you a hanky," he said quickly and left the room, only to come back in a second with a hanky. "Thank you kindly, Mr Uzumaki."

Hinata smiled and took it. She blew her nose and laid back in the bed. This gave her the opportunity to now check out her surroundings. It was an extravagant room, or more, she was used to small rooms, with simply decorations. However, this room was large, with silk sheets. The mantelpieces all had ornaments, art pieces and objects she hadn't seen before. She looked around and there was a fire place, which was burning robustly. She smiled at the decor and her gaze finally met Naruto's baby blues. He had been staring at her this whole time. She smiled weakly.

"You have a very lovely room here, Mr Uzumaki," she said politely, but her smile faltered at the images from before she had fainted.

"Please, call me Naruto, Hinata-chan," he said meekly. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Hinata hesitated. "There was a man, or a beast, I can't be sure. You were there...you saved me!" she exclaimed.

Naruto flinched.

"Look, it was a man, and yes I saved you. He was going to hurt you, I happened to be in the area," said Naruto quickly, worried at what Hinata had seen.

The black haired girl frowned. "I-I'm pretty sure he looked...deformed, like a monster. But if you say he was a man..." she began, uncertain.

"He was," interrupted Naruto quickly. "Anyway, the important thing is that you're safe."

Hinata nodded, not sure why he was covering it up, but she let it go. "Thank you for helping me and allowing me to stay, I'll be just a minute and I'll be out of your hair."

Naruto grabbed her arm, before she could get out. "You need to rest, Hinata. You can stay as long as you like, until your cold has subsided. Please, it is the least I can do."

Hinata smiled softly. "Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

Sakura walked down the stairs of the Haruno's humble abode. She had a skip in her step, she had a good feeling today.

She walked down the stairs to find Tsunade and her father whispering. Karin was again playing her beloved instrument and the two trouble makers were outside, doing what it is they did.

She walked up to the door and listened.

Tsunade was smiling.

"All is well, Mr Haruno, I told you," she exclaimed suddenly.

Jiraiya shuddered but gave in and smiled. "Your matchmaking abilities are indeed daring, but I suppose you have achieved what you wanted to achieve, even though our dear Hinata could die from cold or be dead from being attacked, as long as you get your daughters married off," explained Jiraiya, shaking his head.

"Oh, come now Jiraiya, it all turned out okay and as I had well planned," said Tsunade, smirking. She went and kissed her husband on the cheek and went for the door. She then looked eyes with her second oldest daughter. Her Sakura.

"Father!" exclaimed Sakura, as she stormed her way inside his office. "How can you allow this sort of behaviour from mama!"

Jiraiya smiled at Sakura. "My dear Sakura, I can no more stop your mother, than you can stop and start the weather at your choosing," explained Jiraiya, obviously not wanting to get involved.

"Papa! Please, she is going to get Hinata hurt! I mean, how do we know she isn't dying...hmm?" exclaimed Sakura as she walked up to Jiraiya's desk, with a determined look in her eyes. She had always been defiant to her mother, but her father, Jiraiya, had always been on her side. He was the happy medium. He was down to earth and understood her.

Tsunade turned and looked at Sakura smiling soundly. "Sakura, dear, you worry too much. Here." Tsunade handed the pinkette a letter, with Hinata's hand writing.

Sakura skimmed through it, and her father gauged her daughters different expressions at each sentence. "Well, thank god for Mr Uzumaki then."

*

Sakura walked down town, with out a book this time, with her two younger sisters. Ino and TenTen were eagerly 'scoping' the area for men. "Really, Ino...TenTen. It isn't half obvious what you're both doing," said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"Shush Sakura, just because you want to live the rest of your life at home, doesn't mean that we don't stand a chance...oh look Ten, there!" exclaimed Ino quietly, as the two giggled whilst oggling at a young man in a shop opposite the one they were 'hiding' in. It was a book store. She was given a coin to buy a book, for when she visited Hinata, her closest sister.

Suddenly a noise errupted, and trumpets sounded. The soldiers were coming home. Or perhaps, just travelling through theirs. TenTen and Ino ran outside as fast as they could, and pulled out their hankerchieves. Sakura rolled her eyes, as she saw out of the window that the soliders were beginning to march past the shop.

She picked out her book and walked out to meet her two sisters. Sakura, being the second oldest, would have to escort them home. "Do you have to wait for them to finish?"

"Shush, Sakura, watch!" exclaimed Ino, throwing her hankerchief into the air.

Sakura and TenTen watched, but the hankerchief was not picked up. Ino was hurt, Sakura could see that, so the pink haired sister placed her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"It's okay Ino, you could find a much better man, than a mere soldier," said Sakura smiling.

Ino looked as though she were about to cry, but she looked to Sakura with dry eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Sakura."

TenTen kept on looking at various soldiers, and spotted an attractive one. "Look at him! The one with the black hair!"

Ino and Sakura both looked up and spotted a man with spikey black hair, and charcoal black eyes. His face held mystery, sadness and anger all at the same time. He didn't look their way, but he intrigued Sakura. For a moment, Sakura had thought that his eyes flashed red. But when she blinked, she began to wonder if she imagined it.

"C-come on, girls, we have to get back," said Sakura.

Ino nodded, and TenTen followed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that's it folks. Sorry if it was a bit boring, but most beginnings are, aren't they? Please read and review. Its important. Please, I must find out if I'm going the right way with this fic, or not. Thanks._

Bullet2tm


	3. Chapter 3: Hospitality

**A/N: **_I know its been a while since I've update this, but I really do want to finish it. So sorry to those who were reading it, and hope that you still do. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. _

**Pride & Prejudice**

**Chapter 3: Hospitality**

* * *

Sakura and her other sisters arrived back at their home a couple of hours later, the thought of the black haired man still roamed in her thoughts. She was intrigued for once...in a _man_.

"Sakura dear, a letter has arrived for you," said her mother, Tsunade, who was sitting in the living room reading a book, whilst eating some left over crackle and drinking some sake.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks mother." She raced over and grabbed it off the table next to the chair her mother was sitting in and opened it. She walked upstairs to their bedroom as she read:

_Sakura,_

_You must come and visit here at the manor, Mr Naruto Uzumaki said that I should have some company as I may be staying a while. I am in bad shape from a bad cold and I was attacked on my way here. _

_Loving you,_

_Hina_

The pink haired young sibling finished reading the cursive writing and left the letter sitting on her bedside table. Sakura walked over to the window to see that there was plenty of light left and the day was fair. Yes, she would enjoy the long walk as it was her favourite thing to do.

*

It had been muddy out, but Sakura didn't care; she arrived a couple of hours later, a book in her hand. Her long dress was drenched in mud at the bottom, which made her dress slightly heavier, but her stride was still full of pride, as always. The pink haired young woman knocked on the door lightly to be welcomed by one of the servants at the Uzumaki manor.

"Sakura Haruno," she said politely, curtseying politely to the finely dressed butler.

The butler nodded. "Come in."

Sakura followed the servant after he closed the door behind them. He heard the man murmur her name 'Miss Haruno' to whom she presumed to be Naruto Uzumaki and his sister, but as she walked into the room, she noticed the cold calculated stare of Gaara Sabaku as well, who stood abruptly at her presence and Naruto was no where to be seen. They appeared to be in the middle of eating their lunch.

Sakura nodded and curtseyed slightly toward Tayuya and Gaara. She noticed that Tayuya was scrutinizing her; staring at the hem of her skirt and then looked back toward her face.

"Gods, Sakura, did you walk here?" asked the upper class woman.

Sakura smiled, but ignored Tayuya's cavalier tone. "Yes...I did," she said in a matteroffactly tone. "May I see my sister?"

Gaara seemed to be observing the pink haired woman with an unreadable expression; Tayuya side glanced unnoticably at the blood red haired man and frowned slightly.

"She's in the next room," said the cold voice of Gaara.

Sakura nodded politely and left the room, her pink long hair flowing freely behind her.

Tayuya chuckled. "Did you see that girl Mr Sabaku? What a mess, and that dress of hers looked disgusting, I can't believe she would walk all the way here."

"Hn. Its dangerous out in these parts," he said Gaara, going back to eating.

*

Sakura ran to the bedside of her dear sister, Hinata Haruno. "Hinata..." sighed Sakura, as she sat beside the black haired eldest sister. She held Hinata's hand, and observed her sister's health.

Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled, almost relieved that she had some company.

"Sakura, you didn't have to come-" she began, but sneezed to the side abruptly. "-so soon, excuse me...I-I'm not in the best shape, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, and swatted Hinata's hand playfully. "Don't be silly, besides, I missed you."

Hinata's smile faded for a moment. "Your hair...I do like it out. Its so much longer than I thought it was because you always tie it up."

Sakura laughed. "That's because I want to decieve you," she said cheekily. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, so she turned only to find Naruto Uzumaki standing behind her. He bowed politely.

"Ah, Miss Sakura, I was expecting you, but not this soon," he said smiling, his baby blues glowing with anxiousness, but Sakura had no idea why. Was he nervous?

"Oh, Mr Uzumaki, thank you so much for having my sister and for caring for her. I hear she was attacked and you happened to be there to save her, so, thank you," expalined Sakura, nodding her head toward him.

Naruto smiled. "Its a pleasure, well, I suppose its not really a pleasure that she's sick and that she was attacked," said Naruto, realising what he said was wrong and was trying to collect himself. "Anyway, would you like me to show you your room?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll see you soon," she said, turning back to Hinata, whom nodded back at her.

She walked through the large hall, following Naruto, to find a large elegant room a couple of doors up from Hinata's guest room. Naruto stoo inside the door, waiting for Sakura to enter. It was quite a sight, it had wonderful furnishings and the theme colors must have been beige and a creme colored green. The bed must be a queen. To afford such a manor was only what dreams were made of, well, for the Haruno's anyway. And the Uzumaki's were only visiting?

Naruto observed Sakura scanning the room with admiration, and he chuckled. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Sakura turned to Naruto and nodded. "Yes thank you. If it is alright with you, I would like to stay until my sister is ready to leave."

Naruto nodded. "I expected you to, Miss Sakura-chan. I will leave now, dinner is at 6."

Sakura hardly heard what Naruto said, as she spotted something out of the window. She nodded politely as Naruto left and walked toward the window. Across the field was a figure which she couldn't quite make out. Of course it was getting slightly darker now, but it was definitely a person. Why were they standing out there? And why were they facing the manor? Did they wish to speak with the Uzumaki's?

They would have been miles away, for the drive way for the horses and carriages to arrive and depart would be at least a good ten minute walk and then there was a field that followed for miles. The figure was standing in the middle, and for a second she felt light headed. Sakura fell backwards, losing consciousness, but she didn't feel herself hit the ground.

* * *

_"It was him again!" said an angry voice. _

_What was going on? Had she fallen asleep?_

_"Shh! Don't wake her...how did you know-"_

_"I...was walking by after dinner...she was looking out the window."_

_Dead silence followed, and hurried foot steps. "He was here."_

Sakura opened her eyes, after a much needed sleep. She found herself in a bed and frowned at this; she didn't remember getting in one.

The pink haired woman sat up and registered her surroundings, realising and remembering where she was. She also then remembered looking out at the window, but it was day light then. It was dark now, which also means she missed dinner.

A light knock sounded at her door and to her surprise it was the person she least expected to bring her dinner.

"Mr Sabaku...what happened, d-did I fall asleep?" asked Sakura.

Gaara said nothing, and placed a tray of food - roast beef and roast vegetables - and a glass of water onto her lap of her upright form. He took a seat which was about two metres away from the bed, and in the dark.

"You fainted," he said simply. He glanced out of the nearby window subtly, but looked over to Sakura as she began to stare at him.

"I remember, I was looking out that window...there was a man or someone out there in the middle of the field," explained Sakura, as she then took a bite of her food.

Gaara looked puzzled for a moment, not that Sakura could see his expression from where she was sitting in the bed, and he looked to her. He hesitated his answer, decided the lies, instead of the truth. "There is a scarecrow out there."

Sakura stopped chewing, swallowed her food and took a sip of water. "Are you sure? Because I swear-"

"Enough, eat."

She sighed annoyed that he cut her off, but he _was_ a resident here, and a noble; she was a guest.

"Thank you Mr Sabaku for bringing me food, you really didn't have to," she said, taking another mouthful now realising how hungry she actually was.

"I know. I was obligated to," said Gaara simply, obviously not caring about her feelings in any way.

Sakura immediately stopped eating. "Is that so? Then why did you if it was that much of a burden?" she asked, clearly annoyed at his attitude.

"I...don't know," he said, before getting up off his chair. "Miss Haruno," he said nodding his head in politeness, as all men did when they left a lady in the room.

"Mr Sabaku," she nodded as well, but he had already left. "What a rude man!" she said to herself, silently huffing. But she continued to eat and ponder what had happened a few hours ago.

* * *

**Haruno Household**

The other three sisters had taken their leave for bed, and Mr and Mrs Haruno laid in their bed talking.

"What are we going to do about this Mr Haruno?" sighed Tsunade annoyed. "This is the worst news I have ever heard."

Jiraiya sighed and put his arm around his slender wife, still loving every wrinkle and every sag of his wife. "Tsunade, don't worry, it will all unfold later I'm sure."

"But this man is our cousin, he _will_ claim this land if we don't give him a wife!" she exclaimed exasperatedly and she hugged her husband, with her head against his shoulder.

"Shh, Mrs Haruno. We'll think of it when he comes," said Jiraiya, chuckling at the worries of his wife.

"Well, he is to come in the next three weeks! What was his name again?" she asked.

Jiraiya frowned. "I believe his name was Lee...Rock Lee," said Jiraiya. Suddenly his shoulder began to vibrate, and Tsunade broke out in laughter in which Jiraiya joined.

"What a parculiar name!" she said, her laughter dying down.

"Yes, Rock Lee."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now. I told you it was going to be P&P with a twist! Please read and review and tell me what you think. _

_Bullet2tm_


	4. Chapter 4: Saviour

**A/N: **_Here's another one for you, I'd really like to finish this one too. Please read and review. Also, please excuse the ugly '' page breaks because for some reason, this editor thingy on fanfiction won't let me put in those 'break lines'. _

**Pride & Prejudice**

**Chapter 4: Saviour**

**

* * *

**

It had been a week now, and Sakura felt she knew every part of the manor by now. She hardly spoke to Gaara, since the incident where she fainted. There was something totally wrong about what happened, but she could tell that asking him about it would get her no where. There was also the fact of the _other_ incident, so therefore, Sakura was going to have to figure this out for herself.

_The next day after she had collapsed, Sakura decided to question Gaara about it up front. She got up out of bed, dressed and walked into the living room. Surprisingly, Gaara was on his own. He sat in the corner on a small desk writing a letter, calmingly. _

_"Mr Sabaku," said Sakura, nodding in respect upon entering the room. _

_Gaara looked up, surprised that she had entered without him knowing. He quickly got up out of his chair in her presence, as was the etiquette of men when a lady was present and bowed his head in return. _

_"About last night...I **did** see someone out in the field last night," said Sakura, determined. She walked over and sat on the plush pearl colored couch, after which, Gaara walked over and sat on the couch opposite her. He lay his arm on the side of the couch leisurely with his hand coming up to his forehead; obviously to massage the headache that was beginning to come over him._

_"You're mistaken," he said shortly. _

_"Hn. I am NOT mistaken, Mr Sabaku, I know what I saw!" exclaimed Sakura, sitting up and obviously very annoyed. _

_"You are and that's the end of it!" said Gaara, raising his voice this time and sitting up to make his point. They sat there both very close to each other, both determined to convince the other. Their breathing became labored and erratic from the emotion they felt. _

_Sakura was the first to break their eye contact as she sat back and looked away and out the window. _

_"You are a guest here, Haruno Sakura," said Gaara, also sitting back, but continued to look into Sakura's eyes. _

_She could feel her face burning up, mainly because of how angry she was. Sakura was a free spirited woman and **no** man could ever think that they could tame her with simple words and actions. That's probably the reason for her being alone with no prospect of marriage whatsoever. For some reason she always turned them away with her opinions, smart witted comments and pride. _

_"I am going for a walk," said Sakura in a huff. She didn't even bother to look to Gaara when she said this, nor did she bow in respect as she left the room. _

_**He could still be out there,** thought Gaara to himself, but then again...why did he care? He didn't of course, but, if Naruto lost the woman of his keen interest because her sister was killed, then it **would** be his fault. And they seemed like more than just sisters; they were close. _

_He watched her walk out the door. **But its not my problem,**_ _thought Gaara, getting up and sat back down behind the desk to continue his letter._

_*_

_Sakura walked quickly and briskly, still angry at Mr Sabaku. **Damn him! Damn his pride and arrogance, I know what I saw!** she thought. _

_She walked further and further into what seemed like a forest. It was pleasantly quiet, however, there were no birds chirping, nor any wind. Sakura turned suddenly, her long pink hair gliding behind her, after hearing a crunching sound behind her. **What was that?** she thought, suddenly aware of her surroundings. _

_"You should have listened to him, Miss Haruno. You should have left things alone. Instead, I have to kill you now," said a low voice from behind her. _

_Sakura gasped and turned. Her pink locks sat softly either side her face, cascading down her chest and the man admired it. Sakura's green orbs studied the creepy black haired, charcoal eyed man that threatened her life with fear; tears fell with out realising she was shedding them. _

_"Hn. What an odd color hair...I can see why I sensed you from miles away. How lovely your blood will taste...ONCE I RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" he yelled lunging toward Sakura._

_His nails seemed to lengthen as he slashed at her.  
_

_She screamed, holding her hands over her eyes to protect herself; if for only a very small bit of protection. She waited for the pain, but none came. Instead she opened her eyes to see a tall, dark figure standing in front of her, facing the black haired man. _

_The person in front of her had blood red spikey hair, and wore a dark red and black suit. He held one hand in front of Sakura to protect her, the other had the black haired man in a vice grip around his neck with ease. He tightened the grip and Sakura could hear the man's neck shudder from pressure. _

_**My god...he's very strong,** thought Sakura. She walked around to see Gaara's face, the face of the one who constantly irked her and annoyed her to no end, yet here he was protecting her. His jade colored eyes piercing and narrowed at the one who had tried to kill her. _

_"That's enough, Uchiha. You have gone beyond..." began Gaara, lowering his arm that had protected Sakura, but his opponent knocked the arm away from his neck with full force and back flipped a few metres away. His charcoal eyes went from Sakura to Gaara and then back to Sakura again. He smirked and rubbed his neck to alleviate some of the pain._

_"I will see you again," said the man named 'Uchiha', his eyes flashing red for a moment, before disappearing before their eyes. _

_Silence enveloped the air and Sakura narrowed her eyes at Gaara. "What is the meaning of this?!" she exclaimed.  
_

_Gaara turned slightly toward her but didn't look at her entirely. "You shouldn't have gone out on your own," he said simply before walking toward her. _

_Sakura backed away a little before he grabbed her and pulled her close. Her head rested on Gaara's chest for a moment before she felt herself begin to get faint, but before she passed out she remembered those words he spoke to her. _

_"...you cannot get involved...I won't let you..." His deep voice was enough to drive her mad, but at the same time, there was something attractive and loving about it._

Sakura remembered waking up and feeling very weak. Someone had tucked her in bed and had left breakfast for her in the morning, but it all felt like a bad nightmare. Somehow she just _knew_ it was more than that, which was why she had decided and was determined to find out. But since that night, she had simply began to get to know Naruto's sister Tayuya better and Naruto. He seemed like a sweet man and definitely fitting for her sister. Tayuya however, was a snotty cow who _clearly_ disapproved of the couple.

Half a day had gone by and some visitors turned up. Instead of greeting them, she went straight to her sister's bedroom to see how she was feeling.

*

"Ah, Mr Uzumaki, Mr Sabaku! I knew that you would take care of my girl! We are of course, grateful, its just that you didn't have to be so kind, honestly!" exclaimed Mrs Haruno, her eyes wide with excitement. She began to inspect every room she passed until she reached the couch in the living room. Ino, TenTen & Karin followed their scruplious mother and sat next to her.

Naruto and Gaara, who had been sitting either side of a small dining room table had risen with courtesy at their arrival, but had now seated upon their descent onto the couch. Tayuya in the middle, facing the exit, of course merely nodded with respect, hardly showing any attention to any of the Haruno's.

"Is it true you're going to hold a ball Mr Uzumaki?" exclaimed Ino, batting her eyelids with anticipation. Her blonde locks were tied in a loose pony tail with a small bonnet tied to her head due to sunlight as they arrived by carriage.

"Yes is it true?" asked Tenten, copying Ino's question.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, his thoughts going to the fine Hinata, whom laid in the bedroom a couple of corridors down. "U-um, well, no..." smiled Naruto hesitantly. It would be a great opportunity for him to bond further with eldest Haruno sister. "But my sister had suggested that only moments ago, I say we have one."

The girls squealed in excitement, much to Tayuya's and Gaara's disdain.

"Mr Uzumaki, I must say, what a wonderful house you have," said Tsunade, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," said Naruto, awkwardly, but his awkwardness left him when he sensed something. He turned his head, without the others realising (Tsunade was too busy looking around the dining and lounge area), to find _him_ there again. He blinked his eyes and he was gone.

Something wasn't right.

*

"I must say sister, you're looking much better," smiled Sakura, as she patted Hinata's head with a dampened cloth. "And looking even _more_ ravashing for Mr Uzumaki."

The two eldest Haruno daughters chuckled.

"Oh Sakura," said Hinata in her meek voice; her white eyes travelling to Sakura's green orbs. "D-do you really think I have a chance?"

"Of course you do," said Sakura with an assuring smile. She put a hand on Hinata's and squeezed lightly.

The room began to get darker, however, the innocent young girls didn't notice.

Hinata sighed. "I think I'll be fine to go home today," said Hinata smiling. "How have they been treating you?"

Sakura hesitated. "Well, Mr Sabaku has been...gracious..." begun Sakura, but started to whisper. "...oh Hinata, he's...intolerable. You have no idea how much I loathe him!"

Hinata smiled. "I heard about how you fainted...twice," laughed Hinata, swatting Sakura's arm playfully. Sakura narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "What did they tell you?"

The darkness spread across the room, now reaching the bed.

"Well, Mr Uzumaki said that you were overwhelmed..."

"The nerve! I daresay it was Mr Sabaku that told him that! Hinata-chan...I saw someone..."

Suddenly the door flew open and flew across the room, hitting the wall facing the field with a crushing thud; smashing one of the windows due to the force in which the door was thrown. Dust filled the air and the girls held each other with fright. Blonde hair emerged from the entrance, but he seemed to be looking elsewhere, not at them. Red hair emerged from the dust and the two men stood at the entrance, now looking at the girls.

Naruto watched as the shadow disappeared, and Gaara looked to Sakura but quickly looked away before anyone noticed.

**_He's gone, _**he thought, and left without a word.

Naruto was left to explain his actions. Hinata was looking to him with curiosity. Naruto looked to his left to find that his friend had deserted him. **_Damn you Gaara!_**

"H-how did you do that?" she asked suddenly, after much silence.

Naruto's eyes widened. **_Darn it...I used too much force,_** he thought. **_But if I didn't..._**

His expression changed and he smiled.

"Gaara helped, uh, we thought that we heard voices...intruders..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. **_Clue one...kicking down doors,_** she thought to herself, her inner self smiling.

"We were laughing and talking," said Sakura, speculating Naruto's response, narrowing her eyes further. "You've destroyed the door and the window!"

Naruto looked to the destruction he had caused and then looked at Hinata. He really had gone too far. "Well, the door was locked, so Gaara and I ran at the door from all the way down the hall, not realising our strength and we couldn't stop and it just...did that," explained Naruto, nodding to the door.

Hinata smiled at Naruto, but began to redden severely. Naruto was going on like a goofy idiot, even Sakura could see that. She looked to Hinata and could see that she was becoming very shy...but she could tell Hinata seemed to be smitten with the blonde fool. Did she like this type of man?

"I'm sorry, Mr Uzumaki...I think Hinata would like some rest, especially after all this fiasco," said Sakura, her expression serious.

"Perhaps she should move to the room next door?" asked Naruto.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

He looked up through the window and saw that the girl was being moved. _This presents a problem, _he thought. He turned, pulled his long black coat back so he could place his hands in his pockets as he left the scene.

"Sasuke," drawled a snake like voice from behind him as he was reaching the forest.

The man didn't turn.

"Orochimaru...what are you doing here?" asked the young man.

"It isn't done yet?" asked the voice from behind him.

"Hn. Its...progressing," said the Uchiha.

"I hope that Naruto being there hasn't deterred you, _that_ part in you makes you weak...."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red before turning toward what looked like a shadow of a man - a frail weak body with long hair and peircing eyes. He wore a noble's suit, however, he was nothing of the sort.

"The only deterrent around here is _you_, stopping me here to question my abilities!" exclaimed Sasuke, narrowing his eyes slightly.

The one named Orochimaru smirked and then chuckled. "Good. The Konoha will fall, _that _clan will be dust when we're finished."

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it for now people. Sorry for the delay. Please read and review._

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
